smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:VicGeorge2K9/Hero's 150th Birthday Party
NOTE: This fanfiction story is not authorized nor endorsed by A Heroic Smurf, the creator of the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, and thus is considered non-canonical. Shortly after Hero had come home and rescued the other Smurfs from Gargamel, Papa Smurf made an announcement: "Since Hero has now returned home to us and it is now his 150th smurfday, I propose that we have a smurfday party for him that will also be his welcome-home party." Most of the Smurfs were cheering at the news, except for Grouchy, who simply said, "I hate welcome-home birthday parties". As Greedy went to work baking the cake and the other Smurfs went to work setting up the X-shaped table for the party and the other decorations, Papa Smurf had a talk with Hero. "I hope you're not angry with me because I had to smurf you away from your home for so many years, Hero," Papa Smurf said. "I know you only smurfed what you had to smurf to protect the village, Papa Smurf," Hero said. "But having to live those years apart from you and the other Smurfs wasn't easy. It was a good thing that Master Kai smurfed me in to his private domain to teach me how to smurf my new abilities without hurting anyone." "Master Kai?" Papa Smurf said while stroking his beard. "Never heard of him. But I'm glad to hear that he smurfed you a home when you didn't have one." "I only wish that you could meet him in person, Papa Smurf," Hero said. "The thing is, I can't smurf back to his dimension anymore, so that means that I'm left smurfing here for the rest of my life." "Well, as long as you're in control of your abilities now, I don't see a problem in having you smurf in the village with the others," Papa Smurf said. "Just remember that with great power comes greater responsibility." "I understand that, Papa Smurf," Hero said. "It's one of the things that Master Kai has taught me during the years that I smurfed with him. I'm only wondering if you would forgive me for what I have smurfed back when I didn't have any control." Papa Smurf chuckled. "You are my son, Hero, and we are all family here. I knew that what you smurfed wasn't your fault. That's why it was so hard for me to smurf you away from here. Come, give your Papa Smurf a big hug." And so Hero and Papa Smurf hugged each other, glad that they were no longer separated. Later on at the party, every Smurf was gathered around the X-shaped table with Hero and Papa Smurf waiting for Greedy's smurfday cake to be served. "So, laddie, how does it feel to be back home where you belong?" Fergus asked. "I feel like there's 100 years of things for me to catch up on, like what I'm going to smurf from now on as my profession," Hero said. "There's got to be something that I can smurf with these powers that I possess." "You'll find your purpose here, Hero, trust me," Fergus said. "By the way, what do you think of the mustache? It makes me look like a true Smurfsman, does it not?" "I didn't think Smurfs my age would be able to grow mustaches, Fergus," Hero said. "You certainly make me feel envious of you for it." Fergus laughed. "Well, either you smurf it or you don't." "Don't be so envious of him, Hero," Hawkeye said. "Why would you want to smurf through life smurfing a dead caterpillar under your nose anyway?" "I'd rather be wearing that than that silly purple mask that you always wear, laddie," Fergus retorted. "You only wish that you can smurf good wearing a mask, Fergus," Hawkeye said. "All the good wearing a mask smurfed you when you got captured by that numpty wizard," Fergus said. "Oh, please, you're going to be like Brainy and smurf me the riot act?" Hawkeye said, sounding like he didn't want to hear this from his fellow Smurf. "I'm saying that you smurf anything like that again, and get the whole village involved in your rescue, you'd better hope that Hero will smurf you out before you smurf us all in like that Gargamel almost did," Fergus said. Soon Greedy arrived with the cake, and the Smurfs started singing, "For He's A Jolly Smurf Fellow," until it was time for Hero to make a wish and blow out the candles. Every Smurf cheered as Hero blew the candles out. "Fellow Smurfs, I have to say what an honor it is to finally be with you again after all these years of smurfing apart," Hero said. "I do have to say that I deeply regret not being in control of my powers back then, and I know Papa Smurf only smurfed what he had to for the safety of the entire village. But I see now that you're all willing to smurf me a second chance to prove myself, and for that I am very grateful." "This village will always be your home, laddie...ain't that right, my fellow Smurfs?" Fergus said. "That's right!" every Smurf said in unison. And again Hero was crowned with praises and cheers from his fellow Smurfs. Category:Blog posts